The invention relates to a keyboard assembly and, more particularly, to means for varying the slope of the working face of the keyboard.
Increasingly, ergonomic demands are playing a role in the construction and use of keyboards, such as a telex machine or a type-keyboard for a printer. The height of the keyboard plays a significant role in this regard. It has been found that an inclination angle of 6 degrees from horizontal is functionally preferable in general for an average size operator using a keyboard having a keyboard height (measured at the center row of keys) of 30 mm. However, keyboards fixed with an inclination angle of 6 degrees only meet the optimal ergonomic standards of one category of work place and operator. Since typical keyboards are not constructed for ready height adjustment, adaptation to different work conditions is not possible or possible only after requiring substantial time and expense for adjustment.
An object of the present invention is to enable a keyboard operator to adjust the angle of inclination of a keyboard to suit the particular working conditions. Further objects are to make adjustments easy to carry out at any time at a work place to suit the personal needs of the operator and cause the adjustments to be done with means which keep structural expenses to a minimum. These objects are achieved in the present invention.